


Coffee and Incentives For Sex

by WhatBecomesOfCuriousMinds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfCuriousMinds/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfCuriousMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathleen and Bucky go for coffee…oh come on, you knew something was going to go wrong!</p><p>A One-Shot from the series But Not Like This that i wrote aaaages ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Incentives For Sex

**Author's Note:**

> KATHLEEN AND BUCKY ARE BACK! i wrote this ages ago and never had the motivation to post it until now, so here it is!

Lazy days were all too familiar by now. I wasn't complaining. I was all for watching movies for hours and eating myself to a slow painful death but Bucky was a different story.  
"That makes no sense" he whines from beside me on the couch.  
"What about that doesn't make sense?" I whine back.  
"Why don't they just take the eagles and ride straight to Mordor? Then no one would have died and everyone would be happy"  
"Oh my God, shut up. Do you know nothing of the eagles? They don't just show up willy nilly. Just no." I stand up and grab a bottle of water.  
"Katie, I'm going to go insane in here. I can't watch another of your movies" he lies down on the couch helplessly.  
I walk over and look down at him. "What do you want to do then?"  
He doesn't reply. He just sits up unbelievably quickly and knocks the water bottle from my hand.  
"James Buchanan Barnes" I shout.  
He pulls me back behind him and when he speaks his voice is dark "the bottle read Hydra. They've infiltrated the tower"  
I look around Bucky's shoulder to the bottle lying on the ground. I walk around him and he tries to hold me back but I slap his hands away.  
I pick up the bottle.  
"Christ, Bucky, it says hydration. Not Hydra"  
"Oh" he looks to the floor embaressed.  
"Yeah, we definitely need to get out of the house"  
"Where?" He asks suddenly intrigued.  
"You're going to take me on a date" I grin at him.  
-  
I sit across from Bucky in a small coffee shop.  
"It smells old in here" Bucky comments whilst scrutinising the books lining the walls.  
"You're one to be commenting on anything old" I tease him with a raise of my eyebrows.  
"You're just as ancient as I am" he retorts.  
"Yeah but no. I lived none of the 70ish years I was, em, frozen?" I struggle for the correct terminology. "You on the other hand were in and out of cryo, so, you're old…-er"  
Bucky runs his tongue over his now smiling lips and leans forward on the table. "Order your damn coffee woman"  
I raise my hand up in the air to signify to a waiter that we're ready to order.  
Almost immediately a young man appears beside us. I break my gaze with Bucky's to look at him.  
"I will have a mocha, please" I tell him  
There's a moment of silence and I indicate to Bucky to order.  
He looks slightly in pain as he asks for black coffee.  
The man nods to Bucky and leaves but not without giving me a smile and a wink. I raise an eyebrow and smirk shaking my head  
"Did he just?" Bucky frowns after our waiter.  
"What?"  
"Was he coming on to you?" He says still glaring at the man who begins pouring coffee.  
"He winked Bucky, it was completely innocent" I smirk at Bucky's facial expression. He seemed genuinely concerned that someone had looked at me.  
"So how are you enjoying being completely inactive in the avengers tower since you arrived?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
He sighs. "It drives me crazy, not doing something. I should take you out on more of these things" he gestures in between the two of us.  
"A date" I inform him with a smile "and yeah, I'd like that"  
"OK, a black coffee" he places a cup in front of bucky and then places my drink in front of me "and for the lady, a mocha and here is a muffin for you, on me, as a treat"  
I smile at the man withholding laughter. Bucky's face was going red with fury.  
"Leave" bucky growls  
The guy turns to look at Bucky "excuse me?"  
"Leave before I rip your corroded artery from your neck" he threatens  
"Bucky" I warn him  
The guy scurries off, awfully quickly  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" Bucky slams a fist on the table "giving you free food as if its an incentive for you to get into bed with him"  
"Bucky, I'd happily sleep with anyone for free food" I say as I break a piece off the side of the muffin.  
When Bucky goes silent and glares at me I look up from the muffin I'm devouring.  
"Jesus, it was a joke" I chuckle at his reaction.


End file.
